nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3)
Batman is Kennith Kennithson's teddy bear. He is also the anti-christ. He watches Kennith as he sleep. He watches us all. He's always watching. Batman is actually evil embodied, and has the power to influence those around him. He is constantly influencing Kennith, making him more and more evil the longer he stays in contact with him. Nerd³ Plays-The Sims 3 Kennith first buys Batman to watch him as he sleeps. He barely plays a part in the episode. However, at the end of the episode, Kennith realizes that Batman has moved by himself, although he simply decides that he imagined it. Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 At the beginning of this series is when Batman's influence over Kennith starts to show, as Kennith starts becoming more violent and diabolical. Batman moves on his own yet again, prompting Kennith to consider getting rid of him. Ultimately, he decides that the spirt of Batman would continue to haunt him if he did this. He then considers moving Batman outside. However, before he gets the chance to do this, Batman uses his psychic powers to destroy Kennith's toilet in hopes that Kennith would forget about moving him. This plot failed however, and he was moved outside of the house, onto the beach. However, it was to late. Batman had already corrupted Kennith, who trapped a child with the intent to kill him. Batman watched as Kennith trapped all of the other Sims in a room with fireplaces, intending to burn them alive. Batman transported himself into the room, hoping to watch their deaths. However, Kennith's plan backfired, as the guests had brought fire extinguishers, for some reason. Batman watched in horror as Kennith decided to sell everything in the room, including Batman himself. Post-Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 Batman was bought by a local shop. One day, an Australian man known as Mr. Foster visited the town. He stopped by the shop, where he saw Batman and bought him. Batman then began exerting his influence upon this man, who eventually became a warlord. However, his influence over this man went too far. He eventually decided to buy one of the most evil creatures alive: a cat. Batman was powerless to do anything but watch as Kim Cat, as Mr. Foster called him, started ripping apart the house. Eventually he came to Batman, who he ripped to shreds within seconds. As the black cloud of pure evil that was Batman's soul escaped from it's teddy bear vessel, it got an idea. It decided that the only vessel worthy of such pure evil as itself was a cat. Batman's soul lived on in Kim Cat's body for several years, until one faithful day, Mr. Foster called in a life debt with an old friend. Custody of Kim Cat was temporarily turned over to the man who had abandoned her all those years ago; she was, once more, in the custody of Kennith Kennithson. Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3 In the form of Kim Cat, Batman continued to wreak havok. Eventually, however, she started to starve, forcing her to leave Kenneth behind to find some food. Her fate after this is currently unknown. Trivia * Oddly, despite Kennith quite clearly selling Batman, he later went on to say he lost him in Mexico. It's possible that, before being bought by Mr. Foster, he haunted Kennith, just as Kennith feared he would. However, after being bought by Mr. Foster, he diverted his attention to corrupting him. Category:The Sims Characters